


成人礼

by FyIsland



Category: namjin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyIsland/pseuds/FyIsland
Summary: 成人礼41 逆年龄/长岛没有雪





	成人礼

成年礼

41

 

浴室里氤氲的水汽还没有消散，刚刚被热水冲刷了全身的金硕珍眼角和皮肤都熏得通红。白色的衬衫叠得整整齐齐地放在一边，他咬着下唇，下定了决心似的套上了对他来说稍微大了些的衣服。本来黑色的内裤也被列在放弃的一栏，只是下身空荡荡的羞耻感让他实在迈不开脚走出这个空间。

金硕珍脚步很轻，敲了两下门，得到应允后才慢慢走进了只开着暖黄床头灯的金南俊的房间。白衬衫还残留着淡淡的金南俊常用的香水味，像是被那个人环抱着的感觉安心又温暖。

金南俊喝醉了，离得不近都能闻到他身上浓浓的酒气。金硕珍给他准备的蜂蜜水已经被喝了一大半，透明的玻璃杯折射出斜斜的光线。金南俊的头发没有出去时梳得那么正经，随意撩上去的几缕头发反而显得他更加野性。黑色的西装衬衫解开了最上面的两颗扣子，金南俊半靠在床上，低着头，阴影打在他深邃的眉眼间。

平时的金南俊一丝不苟，戴着一副金丝眼镜性感又禁欲。光是偷看在书房工作的男人都能让金硕珍兴奋一晚上，难得见到金南俊另一种样子的他，心跳声都快掩盖不住。

金硕珍捏紧了手中的热毛巾，抓了抓过长的衣摆，堪堪遮住自己浑圆的臀部。走到金南俊坐着的那一边，金硕珍一只脚跪在床沿，凑过去用毛巾给金南俊擦拭脸颊。

金南俊本来已经昏昏欲睡，因为额间温热的触感才微微睁开了眼睛。金硕珍穿着的衣服他实在太熟悉，袖口还缝着定制时留下的“RM“两个字母。刚洗完澡的金硕珍头发还没干透，细细的水流沿着脖颈向下，到白花花的胸口，再消失在衬衫的深处。

这个小朋友，又想做什么？金南俊不动声色地想着，没有阻止金硕珍的动作。

从五年前还是初中生的金硕珍受到他的资助住进他家到现在，青涩稚嫩的小男生也出落成了现在成熟诱人的样子。今晚正是金硕珍十八岁的成人派对，金南俊允许他邀请了一众学校里的朋友，在他名下的酒吧玩了个尽兴。他也在众人的起哄下被灌了不少酒，深夜才被金硕珍扶着回了家。

说起他发现金硕珍的小九九，还只是近两年的事情。

大学前的金硕珍，还只是停留在对事业有成的金南俊敬仰与尊敬的程度。直到他在大学中接触了来自天南海北的新同学，其中不乏同性情侣，金硕珍才惊觉，原来自己青春期时做的各色有着同样男主角的春梦早就暴露了他对金南俊的渴望。

交递东西时指尖擦过的温热掌心，吃饭时餐桌下蹭到他小腿的脚，金南俊很乐意看着自己圈养的小白兔引诱自己的主人。

金南俊的眼神深沉，金硕珍不知道他到底是醉了还是醒着。但是十八岁到来的时刻实在珍贵特别，他不想再错过靠近这个男人的机会。金硕珍把毛巾放在床头柜上，撑着床，左腿一跨，整个人坐在了金南俊的身上。

真要行动的时候，金硕珍还是有些怯场。他的手指还有些颤抖，一颗一颗地解开金南俊的扣子，露出精壮的胸膛和线条流畅的肌肉，尽管经常在家里看见赤裸上身的金南俊，但第一次这么近距离的观赏还是让他羞红了脸。

金南俊的乳头颜色是淡淡的褐色，和他的嫩粉色不一样。金硕珍不知道别的男生是否和他一样乳头敏感，在自慰时都会被他自己揉得又红又肿。他尝试着伸出舌头舔了舔，感受到金南俊加大了的胸膛起伏，又含入口中吸了好几下才松开。

衬衫完全敞开了，金硕珍抬头看了看似乎还不清醒的金南俊，鼓起勇气解开了他的皮袋，连着西装裤和内裤都脱了下来。

在浓密毛发中蛰伏的巨物还未苏醒，软趴趴地沉睡在金南俊的胯间。金硕珍回忆了一下片子里的步骤，张开嘴把那根东西完全含入口中。听说喝醉的人不容易勃起，金硕珍都做好了持久战的准备，没想到只是试探性的舔弄就已经让口中的性器渐渐变硬，撑满了他整张嘴。第一次给人口交，他也只能依靠感觉去做，像吃棒棒糖似的吮吸两下，再照顾几下下方的囊袋。听到金南俊的呼吸变得粗重，金硕珍努力地做了几次深喉，沾满了他口水的性器就精神地挺立着了。

在浴室洗澡的时候，他已经给自己清理干净，做了扩张。此时嘴里全是金南俊下体膻腥的气味，金硕珍觉得自己的后面都开始发痒，渴望金南俊的进入。

金硕珍一只手撑着金南俊的肩膀，一只手扶着他粗长的肉棒，试图塞进自己的后穴，只是这个姿势太过别扭，滑过几次都没能插进去，急得金硕珍满脸通红。

金南俊反过来把他压在床上只是一瞬间的事情，金硕珍还没反应过来，就已经变成了双腿对着金南俊大张，被他压在身下的姿势。

他一定是早就醒了，一直在看我的笑话。金硕珍紧咬下唇，一脸委屈，仿佛刚才为非作歹的人不是他。

“喜欢我，多久了，嗯？”金南俊声音沙哑，问道。

金硕珍一副要哭出来的样子，眼角憋得通红，偏过头不肯回答金南俊，却被捏着下巴，被迫与压在自己身上的男人对视。

“是，我从住进你家的时候就想被你操，已经想了五年了。”金硕珍的嗓子像是浸了蜜，软绵绵地说出情色又下流的话。

金南俊没想到他如此诚实，还以为要逼问着才能听到的话，竟被金硕珍带着哭腔说了出来。

自己真的有这么凶吗？怎么这就要哭了的样子？那待会要做的事可能会让他哭得更凶，怎么办？金南俊心里冒出一连串的疑问，没来得及细想，身下的人就要挣扎着逃离他的怀抱。

“告白了还想去哪？”金南俊把他压得更紧，不让他动弹。

金硕珍嘴唇也通红，明显是因为刚才的口交。金南俊伸出手，大拇指爱惜地抚过金硕珍丰满的下唇。金硕珍更是要哭了的样子，张嘴狠狠地咬了金南俊一口。

自家养的孩子，没有人比金南俊更了解他的脾气。金硕珍此时闹的别扭，金南俊都觉得可爱得紧。孩子觉得委屈了，还是得赶紧哄一哄。

“好了好了，我也喜欢你，从你住进我家的时候开始。”金南俊在金硕珍的耳边，一字一句地说道。

金南俊的语气太过宠溺，等了太久的心意终于得到了回应，金硕珍的眼泪这时才落了下来，看得金南俊一阵心疼。

接着是铺天盖地的霸道的吻，一如金南俊本人。脸上的泪被吻去，从额头到鼻尖，再到唇齿相接，金南俊的舌头有力地压了进来，金硕珍只能张着嘴，承受来自金南俊的侵略。

一只手指伸进了后穴，金硕珍因为突如其来的胀痛感身体都变得僵硬。金南俊含着他的嘴唇吮吸了两下，又转移阵地到他胸前的两点，学着他刚刚的动作又舔又吸。乳头被他玩得红肿硬挺，后穴也渐渐适应了他的手指，变得松软。

金南俊打开金硕珍的双腿，极佳的柔韧度说明在健身房上的瑜伽课颇有成效，没等金南俊动作，金硕珍就主动将双腿缠上了他的腰间，下身大开，露出殷红的穴口。

完全进入的时候两个人都松了一口气，金硕珍眨了眨眼睛，晶莹的液体又从眼角渗了出来。

“怎么今天这么爱哭了？”金南俊对这个爱哭包很是无可奈何，下身缓缓地抽动起来。

后穴还没完全适应金南俊狰狞的尺寸，金硕珍双手攀上他的肩膀，随着金南俊的动作摆动。

“因为……太幸福了。“金硕珍把自己的脑袋埋在金南俊的怀中，小声地说。

“什么幸福？破处了很幸福，还是被我操得很幸福？”感觉到接纳他的那个地方已经被操开，收缩着挽留他抽出去的性器，金南俊不再压抑自己的动作，大开大合地顶着胯。

金硕珍的敏感点不浅，一开始浅尝辄止的抽插还没什么感觉，动作剧烈后反而到达了更深的地方，粗暴的肉体拍打也让他感到了羞耻的快感。幻想了多年的男人此时正在他面前，一次又一次进入他，光是金南俊满是汗水的脸，都让他硬了又硬。

“都很幸福，”金硕珍被顶得快说不出话来，“因为是你所以都很幸福。”

金南俊实在没见过这么松软多汁的小蜜桃，被他干得只能哼哼唧唧喊疼，还一直乖乖地回答自己恶劣的问题。

他抓住金硕珍丰满的臀瓣，和他看见金硕珍穿着紧身牛仔裤时想象的一模一样。大力的揉捏让那里都留下了通红的指痕，两个人结合的地方都因为金南俊快速的抽插产生白沫，紫红的阴茎在白嫩的屁股间进进出出，这一场面激得金南俊下身更硬了些。

“好大…太大了…”金硕珍不知道自己现在说的话对男人来说是多大的鼓励，只会换来更粗暴的对待。

“只是大吗？”金南俊发力一插，被紧致的甬道吸得头皮发麻。

“还粗……还长……不行了，不要了……”金硕珍的指甲应该在自己的背上留下了不少痕迹，但金南俊不想停止，只想把身下的人欺负得更狠。

顾忌金硕珍是第一次，金南俊大力抽插了几下，想要拔出来射在外面，没想到刚才还迷迷糊糊的金硕珍这个时候清醒了，缠着他的腰，收缩着后面让他就那么射在了里面。金南俊拔出来的时候带出一滩液体，混着润滑剂和肠液，金硕珍的股间和大腿间都已经湿得一塌糊涂。

金南俊翻了个身，把软了身子的金硕珍抱在怀里。

金硕珍靠着金南俊的胸膛，听着心跳声，身后是被开发过度的胀痛感，心里却充满了无限的餮足感。

“离那个田柾国，和金泰亨远一点。”金南俊从堆在一旁的西装裤子里拿出烟和打火机，看见金硕珍嘟起的嘴唇，又乖乖地放了回去。

“为什么啊？”金硕珍装傻，回问道。

金南俊嘴痒痒，金硕珍不让他抽烟，他只能借金硕珍的嘴唇解决，捧着金硕珍的脸深吻了几下才放开。生日宴上金硕珍穿着纯白西装，露出额头，像个小王子一样精致帅气。金南俊只看了几眼，就知道坐在他旁边的两个男生蠢蠢欲动的想法，不动声色地守在金硕珍的旁边。

“因为，他们觊觎我家的宝贝。“金南俊回答道。

“谁是你家的宝贝了……“金硕珍还嘴硬着，红红的耳朵却早已经出卖了他。

”谁接话谁是我家宝贝。“金南俊看着往自己怀里钻的人，笑眯眯地说。

“那我勉为其难当你的宝贝好了。”金硕珍咬了一口金南俊的肩膀。

“还有，谢谢你送我的成年礼物。”


End file.
